Puppetmon
Puppetmon (also known as Pinocchimon in the Japanese version) is the second of the Dark Masters that the Digidestined faced. Appearance Puppetmon is a Mega Level Digimon that resembles a parody of Pinocchio. Personality Puppetmon's personality can be best described as a combination of a six-year-old brat and a violent, murderous psychopath. He loves to toy with his enemies, thinking that it's fun to see their confusion, but equally enjoys murder. In fact, he destroys his own minions at will and he also tried to kill T.K. in the original Japanese version with a hide-and-seek game that involved real guns and shooting. Despite this, he is very gullible, and prone to temper tantrums when he isn't winning. Puppetmon is often chosen as a favorite of the four Dark Masters, mainly for his length of time fighting the DigiDestined and the plots he starts in the series. Biography ''Digimon Adventure 01'' Puppetmon first appeared when he used the Digidestined as string puppets and attacks them with his Puppet Pummel attack. After MetalSeadramon was killed the DigiDestined go to Puppetmon's lair of Spiral Mountain which is a forest under the contol of Puppetmon's "toys". He lair is a mansion next to a forest. He used voodoo dolls to let the Digidestined feel funny, and kidnapped T.K. to play a deadly hide and seek game (which had to be severely edited in the English dub, due to the original version involving guns and killing the other participant by shooting them), but T.K. tricked Puppetmon by tearing his map paper apart, destroying his remote, and destroying the television that looked like a camera. While Joe and Mimi were taking care of Ogremon, Puppetmon showed up and Gomamon then Digivolved into his Ultimate form, Zudomon to fight Puppetmon, but he quickly defeated Zudomon. Just then, Etemon (now as MetalEtemon) showed up and announced his return, but Puppetmon got annoyed by his singing and attacks him, allowing Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, Palmon and Ogremon to escape while MetalEtemon is distracted by the marionette. After tired of fighting MetalEtemon, Puppetmon returns to his mansion. The other Digidestined snuck into his mansion with Floramon and Deramon (who betrayed Puppetmon) did a sneak attack by shooting a cannon at Puppetmon just as he was returning. Angrily, Puppetmon ran, dodging the cannon attacks and Floramon and Deramon ran away.The Digidestined then confront Puppetmon in a final showdown. At first, Puppetmon tricked the Digidestined by following him, then summoned a group of RedVegiemon, but were quickly defeated one by one. Puppetmon then used WarGreymon as a marionette to get the Digidestined, only to be knocked out by MegaKabuterimon and Garudamon destroys his hammer. Just as Puppetmon was about to lose, he remembered Cherrymon's advice, and he summoned his "monster" mansion to keep the Digidestined busy while Puppetmon takes the opportunity to escape, as well as killing a remaining RedVegiemon along the way. Just then, MetalGarurumon suddenly shows up, and Puppetmon orders him to attack the Digidestined, but he refused. Confused, Puppetmon tries to control MetalGarurumon as a marionette, but no avail. Matt showed up and told Puppetmon that no friends will be on his side because he didn't care about them. Angered, Puppetmon attacks, but MetalGarurumon destroys Puppetmon with his Metal Wolf Claw attack. Upon dying, Puppetmon asks Cherrymon’s voice about what he dosen’t have but the kids do, which is friends, then succumbs to his death. His mansion also collapsed upon his demise. Upon Puppetmon’s defeat, the forest begins to disappear. ''Digimon Adventure tri. Puppetmon reappeared in a flashback along with the other Dark Masters in Digimon Adventure Tri: Loss, where they attacked Maki and her Digimon partner, Megadramon. The Four Holy Beasts gave their power to Megadramon to defeat the Dark Masters. ''Digimon Fusion In Digimon Fusion, Puppetmon's more of a slave than he is an actual villain. Puppetmon was forced to serve GranLocomon. When the Fusion Fighters showed up in Dust Zone, Puppetmon stole Mikey's Fusion Loader and gave it to GranLocomon. He felt sorry for what he's done and decided to team up with the Fusion Fighters. When the Fusion Fighters got close to GranLocomon, his minion; Hagurumon tried to stop them. Puppetmon manage to fight back and destroy Hagurumon. He also gave Mikey a MetalGarurumon DigiMemory card as a reward. Profile A Mega Puppet Digimon who was created from the cursed body of Cherrymon. It could be said that one of the most brutal hackers in existence created Puppetmon from Cherrymon. Although he takes on the form of a puppet, he is able to act freely and bears a conscience. He has a bad and deceitful nature, and error messages that appear suddenly on computers might be there due to Puppetmon's tricks. His special attack is "Bullet Hammer", which loads gunpowder into the revolvers on his hammer before whacking it. Once subjected to this attack, the enemy not only flinches due to the shock of being hit by the hammer, but is also deleted due to the explosion produced by the gunpowder. In the Japanese version he also mentions his body being made from poison oak. Abilities and Powers Puppetmon can control humans and other Digimon as puppets to do his bidding. He can destroy an enemy with one powerful blow with his gunpowder hammer. He can also detach his wooden cross and throw it at the enemy like a boomerang. In the original Japanese dub, Puppetmon is skilled at gunmanship and uses it to torture his opponents. Quotes Gallery Puppetmon.jpg Lord Puppetmon.jpg|Lord Puppetmon Puppetmon1.jpg Pinochimon.jpg Pinomon.jpg tumblr moxqbq8iOM1sv551qo1 250.gif puppetmon vs metaletemon 2 by avispaneitor-d4t68q5.jpg|Puppetmon vs Metaletemon Pinomon's Grin.jpg|Puppetmon's Evil Grin Puppetmon's Grin.jpg Pupptmon.jpg Puppetmon (43 Ending Scene).jpg Adventure Epi40-5.jpg Tumblr olwquwtQnO1tr6wqbo1 1280.png Dark Masters in the past.png Puppetmon and T.K..jpg Dark Masters in the past2.png Attacks *'Puppet Pummel' (Bullet Hammer): Packs gunpowder into its revolver-style hammer, then strikes with its strongest technique. This attack will cause the opponent to vanish without a trace, not just from the hammer's blow but also from the explosion of the gunpowder. *'Puppet Pummel' (Flying Cross Cutter): Throws the wooden cross on its back like a sharp boomerang. *'Lie' (うそ, Uso) *'Drill Nose': Spins its metallic nose like a drill. Trivia *Puppetmon Ultimate form is Cherrymon. *He is known as Pinomon in Finnish version. *Puppetmon can digivolve into AncientTroiamon. *Out of all the Dark Masters, Puppetmon lasted the second shortest. *He was voiced by David Lodge in the English version of the Digimon anime. *In the Japanese version of the Digimon anime, he was voiced by Etsuko Kozakura, who also voiced Divermon, another Digimon villain in the Japanese version of the anime. *Although Puppetmon is an antagonist in Digimon Adventure, he was a villain-turned-ally in Digimon Fusion. *in Digimon Adventure, Puppetmon is voiced by David Lodge in the English anime, who also did the voice of Parrotmon and in Digimon Fusion, he is voiced by Todd Haberkorn in the English anime, who also did the voice of Digimon Emperor from Digimon Adventure tri.. Navigation Category:Contradictory Category:Control Freaks Category:Digimon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Male Category:Mentally Ill Category:Assassins Category:Businessmen Category:Liars Category:Possessor Category:Genderless Category:Voodoo Category:Cheater Category:Torturer Category:Thief Category:Minion Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Parody/Homage Category:Misanthropes Category:Xenophobes Category:Trickster Category:Monarchs Category:Game Bosses Category:Wrathful Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Extravagant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed